Don't Mess With Her
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: Puck, Santana, and Rachel are the children of Shelby and Will Schuester. Rachel is now a freshman at McKinley High. Puck and Santana are Seniors. T because language later on.. Don't like, don't read!
1. Two Days Of Detention

_Night Before School Starts_

_Rachel's POV_

Tomorrow was the first day of school. I would be a freshman. My older brother and sister already go to McKinley High. Santana is the captain of the Cheerios and my older sister. Noah is the captain of the football team and my brother. Santana and Noah have quite a reputation at school.

Sanatana is in my room helping me pick out a cute outfit. She chose my Hollister skinny jeans, she let me borrow her white ruffle sleeveless blouse from Forever 21 with a jean jacket, and a pair of flip flops we got last week from Burlington. She didn't have to choose her outfit out. She had to wear her Cheerios uniform.

_Next Morning_

_Shelby's POV _

When I woke up, it was 6. My husband, Will Schuester, went to school already to get his class ready. I could hear snoring. I went out to Noah' s room. He was sound asleep.

"NOAH ADAM SCHUESTER! WAKE UP NOW!"

He jumped right up. I left him to get dressed and went to Santana's room.

I saw she wasn't in her room. I was going to look for her, but go and wake Rachel up first. When I walked in I saw Santana helping Rachel do her hair.

I left the room to go downstairs and make breakfast.

After they all ate breakfast, Noah drove Santana and Rachel to school in his black Mustang.

_At School_

_Rachel's POV_

When we got to school Noah went to the group of football players. I only knew Finn. He was Noah's best friend. Santana went to Quinn and Brittany. Brittany and Quinn are like sisters to me. The three of them are way to over protective of me. I went to my lockers and saw Mercedes and Kurt make their way to me. I haven't seen them in forever. Kurt and Fin are brothers. Besides Kurt and Mercedes, B, Q, and Finn are the only ones at this school wo knows I'm related to S and Noah. I put my books in my lockers and closed it. I was so happy Kurt and Mercedes got their lockers right next to mine. When I closed my locker I was about to speak when something that was cold and red hit my face.

_Santana's POV_

I was talking to Q and B when they saw alot of people crowd around somebody. And then I heard 'Welcome to high school freshman.' B, Q, and I made our way to the crowd. I made my way through the crowd. B, Q, and I saw Rachel with a red slushy all over her face and outfit. Noah and Puck didn't notice it yet. It wasn't just Rachel who got slushied. Kurt had red slushy all over him too. Luckily Mercedes didn't get any on her.

"KAROFSKY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

By now, Puck and Finnn heard me and made their way over to what was going on.

"That's my little sister! Oh and the catch is Kurt, the boy, is Finn's younger brother. Wait till they come over here. You're going to get your ass beat by Finn, Puck, and I! Q! B! GO help Rachel and Kurt while I beat somebody's ass!"

Quinn and Brittany did what they were told. I started throwing a punch at Karofsky. By then Finn and Noah came.

"Would somebody tell me what's going on and why Santana is beating Karofsky up?!" Finn and Puck asked.

"Because this son of a bitch threw slushies at Kurt and Rachel!" Santana yelled at them while punching and kicking Karofsky. Puck and Finn joined her.

_In the bathroom_

_Nobody's POV_

Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes helped Kurt and Rachel. Quinn and Brittany helped Rachel and Mercedes helped Kurt.

"Brittany go to the locker rooms and get my gym clothes so Rachel can wear it. Sorry Kaurt I don't have any clothes for you.." Quinn ordered Brittany and apoligized to Kurt.

"It's ok Quinn..I have an extra pair of clothes here because I have gym and didn't get a locker yet.."

"Ok. Rachel is this San's blouse? I think I saw her wear it before."

"Yeah...she's going to be more pissed of now.."

"Wait here..."

Quinn went out of the bathroom and saw Santana, Finn, and Puck beating up Karofsky.

"Hey Santana..guess what? Karofsky slushied your blouse it's all red now!"

"What?! Karofsky! What the fuck! That was my white blouse. Now it's red. You're so going to get it..."

Quinn chuckled as she went back into the bathroom. Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel bursted out laughing. Brittany came in and gave Rachel the gym clothes. Rachel and Kurt changed. When all five of them got out of the bathroom, they saw (Rachel's dad) pull Santana off of Karofsky. Quinn went to pull Puck off of Karofsky. That didn't really work. Rachel decided to go help. She told Quinn to get Finn and she'll take care of Noah. Rachel somehow got Noah to stop beating Karofsky up. Santana, Finn, Puck, Karofsky, and had to go to the office. Finn, Santana, and Puck had got off the hook and Karofsky was in trouble. He had two days of after school detention.


	2. Gangman Style

_**A week into school**_

Santana has Cheerios practice. Puck and Finn had football practice. So Kurt and Rachel had joined Glee Club. Three freshmans were there. Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Artie Abrams. They named the club the New Directions. They were practicing on a song for the assembly. They were proud because they did pretty good, but they needed more people. They got Shelby to lend some people from Vocal Adrenaline to help them.

_**Next Day at the Assembly**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the William McKinley Assembly. Please welcome the school's glee club, New Direction! With the help of some of the best studets from Vocal Adrenaline. Thank-you to Mrs. Shelby Schuster for helping us. Now here are the New Direction and Vocal Adrenaline!" Principal Figgins announced.

The song started. They were doing Gangman Style by PSY. Tina was the lead.

_**Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style**_

_**Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja**_

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
[ Lyrics from: p/psy/gangnam+style_ ]  
Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

**___Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom__  
__Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom__  
__Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom__  
B__aby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom__  
__You know what I'm saying___**

_Oppan Gangnam Style__  
__Eh eh eh eh eh eh___

_Eh~ Sexy lady__  
__Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style__  
__Eh~ Sexy lady__  
__Op op op op__  
__Eh eh eh eh eh eh___

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

When the song was over, everybody stood up and clapped.


	3. Lil Schuester

The next day, at glee practice, Santana, Puck, Matt, Mike, Finn, Quinn, and Brittany were at the door wanting to try out for glee.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Well father with the hair that contains a family full of birds, we are going to audition for glee." Santana spoke.

"Ok, and Santana- enough with the hair jokes. I might take you away from Sue."

"Whatever." They had all tried out and made it. They then practiced for Sectionals. After glee, they had went to lunch. Rachel had approached her older sister.

"San, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sis"

"I want to be a Cheerio. Can I try out?"

"Puck is going to go insane. He'd beat up every guy that looks at you like that. In fact, sure. How about we go tell Sylvester now. I'm sure she'd be happy to get another Schuester to be a Cheerio and she can get under dad's skin. I bet she already has a uniform done for you."

"Alright, let's go." They then went to Sylvester's office.

"So little Schuester, you want to be a Cheerio." Sue stated.

"Yes."

"Ok, here is your uniform. I can't wait till your dad and brother find out. They'll freak." The three then laughed.

"S help your sister put the uniform on now and get her hair up into a ponytail." Sue demanded. Rachel and Santanta went to the bathroom and Santana had helped her.

"Let's go sis." They then wakled out and into the cafeteria.

"No way in hell is my sister going to be a Cheerio!" Puck screamed as he saw Rachel and Santana. Santana had just smirked. Now all of the cafeteria had become quiet and turned to the Schuesters.

"None of you business. Now go back to eating the disgusting food!" Santana screamed. The cafeteria then became loud again.

"Deal with it Puck! My sister is a Cheerio." Santana snapped.

"Noah, come on. I really want to be a Cheerio. Even though if you argue for me not to be one, you can't do anthing. What's done is done. Like throwing a sluhie. You can't stop it and say 'sorry' afterwards." Rachel snapped and walked away.

"Damn! I did good! She's a badass!" Santana laughed as she went to the cheerleaders table leaving Puck.


End file.
